Brianna
Brianna Helena Halliwell is the middle daughter of Prudence Halliwell and Andy Troudeau born May 30, 2008, just two minutes after her older sister Cassandra and six minutes before her younger sister Patricia making the girls the only triplets to have ever graced the Warren line. Brianna is the most confident and often careless member of the coven. This is partially due to the fact that she is the strongest of her siblings, and one of the most powerful witches in the coven. Despite her aloof nature, she cares deeply for her family, and sometimes shows her vulnerable side. Brianna is a quarter witch, a quarter whitelighter, and half ghost. Her powers consist of telekinisis, transmogrification, phasing, orbing, and limited telepathy. History Early Life (Season 10) In Season 10, at the age of nine, Brianna is seen as a headstrong child, even from the beginning. When a demon attacks her cousins in the attic she stands to fend him off so her cousins and sister are able to escape. Often this causes her mother, Prue, much grief. Advanced in her abilites, Brianna often has difficulty sitting through classes at Magic School where she is much more advanced than her class mates. Due to this she was often found fooling around and talking back to her teachers. This earned her and her sisters, a trip to the Head Masters office on more than one occasion. Prue often grounded her middle child in hopes that she would learn some respect, and in one instance forbid her from attending a sleepover with her cousins. Instead, she played games with Grace. It was at this time that the manor was attacked and she was the second cousin after Wyatt to be taken by the demon Nalmus in hopes of turning the children against their parents. Nalmus removed her witch powers and replaced them with that of a Oni which caused her skin to turn a reddish brown and horns to sprout from her head.This depicted the extent of how powerful she really was as the weaker Oni's tend to turn a pale blue. After her mother and Aunts offer Nalmus a trade, she is released of the Oni's symptoms however her witch powers are not returned. Brianna has difficulty letting Cassandra go back to the Underworld because she doesn't want to be left alone. When the manor is attacked, Brianna runs to the attic to find Patricia and Grace. Without her powers she is usless against the attacking demons, Phoenix protects her by stabbing a demon with an atheme but in the end all the cousins left in the manor are injured. Leo and the sisters don't make it back in time to heal Brianna and she dies. The family is grief stricken but Prue and her sisters are determined to bring her back, even summonding the Angel of Fate for assistence. In the end, it's Grace who revives Brianna with her alchemist powers. It isn't until after she is revived that she recieves her powers back. Piper tells the school that while on vacation on a safari Brianna was lost in an accident and presumed dead but miraculously reappeared. 'Young Adulthood (Season 11)'The beginning of Season 11 depicts Brianna finding her boyfriend, Aaron, in a bar with another woman. Upset and angry Brianna downs a shot and throws a drink in his face. She then proceeds to go outside and slashes holes in all four tires with a pocket knife. Before orbing out she looks up to the sky, stating "Trust me, this is for the greater good." Brianna is upset about the sudden break up and retracts from her sisters, snapping at Patricia when she tries to ask her what was wrong. Later Patricia apologises and they are attacked by demons and Patricia is throw out the second story window. Brianna orbs her to be healed and all bitterness is forgotten. When the Charmed Ones and their respective parteners are cursed asleep by Alistairs Coven, Brianna takes over teaching Prue's classes at Magic School. She becomes frustrated when the students aren't listening to her because she only graduated Magic School last year and many of them used to be in her classes. As a result many of the students were not taking her serious. Chris tells her she has to find a way to get through to them and she may even be able to be a better teacher than Prue because she is close to their age and better able to relate to them. Brianna is the third member of the Charmed Coven to compete against Iris, a member of Alistairs Coven. The challenge is to be enclosed in a glass, sound proof box, with a banshee and whoever is able to withstand the scream the longest wins. Brianna immediatly trasformed into a dog; a beautiful grey and white Siberian Husky. Iris began chanting under her breath, though the words were inaudible creating a purple forcefield around herself while Brianna proceeded to bite at the banshee's knees and ankles. As Brianna took notice of the force field the banshee took the opportunity to send her hurling across the confinment, smashing against the glass before dropping to the ground unconscious. It is at this point that the others notice that the ground is beginning to sink. Iris was knee deep in sinking sand and while Brianna normally would stand taller than her competitor, she was currently unconscious and a dog. The banshee was focusing all her attacks on Iris when Brianna came to and transformed back into her human form, cursing her predicament. Only her shoulders remained above the sand, not one to panic, she attempted to think of a solution. She tried channeling her powers through her eyes, but unlike her mother, she was never able to master that feat, and she had no real desire to until now. Brianna could see her sisters and several of her cousins banging on the glass, out of the corner of her eye she watched as Patricia sunk down in hysterics, affraid of loosing her sister and best friend. She looked away and felt sick as the pressure began to build. It was at this point that Cassandra pleaded for Alistair to stop the challenge and he asked if they surrendered to which Wyatt replied that they did. The walls dissappeared and the remaining sand spilled out onto the ground. Patricia immediatly threw herself onto her sister as Lola and Cassandra attempted to haul both girls to their feet. Brianna pryed herself free from Lola and Patricia's grip and orbed out. Brianna is the first of the Charmed Coven to loose a challenge. Brianna went to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge to clear her head. She was dissappointed in herself and ashamed that she had failed the people she was fighting to save. Powers *Telekinesis *Transfiguration *Phasing *Orbing *Limited Telepathy (Among sisters and cousins) Relationships Brianna perhaps has the most turbulent relationship life of all the cousins. At the beginning of Season 12 she is depicted as having been involved with a guy by the name of Aaron. After she sneaks into a bar with a fake id she finds him cheating on her with a drunk blond. She slits his tires to remind him to think before he cheats and claim 'It is for the greater good'. After the death of her mother, Brianna is involved with a demon named Shane, whom she made a deal with in order to keep her cousin Astrid safe. Shane is abusive both physically and verbally and she transforms her skin to hide the bruises. Shane is later revealed to be using them, but not before Brianna finds out she's pregnant. He is unaware of this and ties her to the bed with anti orbing ropes and sets the house on fire, but not before her sisters and cousins Astrid and Chris show up to save her. In the end, she can't bring herself to kill him, whether this is because she had developed real feelings for him or the baby wouldn't let her is unknown. Brianna has one daughter with Shane named Lia, who she vows to raise on the side of good. Brianna goes on to have two more daughters with a witch named Carter Dixon. The couple has two daughters Presley and Phallon. Death Count Brianna has died a total of two times throughout the series: